Something's Missing
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: Inspired by Hummergrey's story No Where Else To Go. This is my version of why Prowl is the way he is and what happen to him when he relies what he's missing. Prowl/OC i stink at writing summaries please Read and Review
1. What's Missing

I don't own Transformers or the song Something's Missing This story is inspired a line in Hummergrey's story No Where Else To Go and used with permission. An evil plot bunny wouldn't let me go until I had written this, so here it is in all it glory. Please note if I made Prowl OOC I'm so sorry I figure he wasn't always so logically inclined and he can be himself around Aurora Reviews are welcomed

Something's Missing

By:Cliffjumpersfangirl

_I would rather be hated and feared for holding them in the brig than holding a grieving sparkmate: Prowl._

Prowl was exhausted. He glanced down at the pastel yellow sparkling and sighed. He had been trying to get the young femme to recharge and she was wide awake. **She reminds me of Star when she was a sparkling** He thought as he looked through a big black duffel bag.

"Aurora look who I've got." He said as he pulled a teddy bear out of the bag and placed it on the floor.

"Nox" She squealed as she started to crawl towards the camouflage teddy bear.

Prowl chuckled as he looked again trying to find something in the bag that would aid him in his quest.

"Where is it? Bee said it would be in here." he muttered to himself as he took items out of the bag. "Lets see energon bottles? No Toy Camaro? No Story books? No Ah there it is" He said as he found what he was looking for. He gently picked up the CD jewel case and smiled. He gently opened the CD case and took the yellow CD out. When everything f else fails play me was written on the CD in Sam's handwriting. Prowl just chuckled as he scanned the CD and put it back in its case. **Sam was right when he called this a survival kit. **He thought as he felt tiny hands patting his foot. He looked down to see Aurora looking up at him.

"Po up" She said as she reach her hands up.

" Aurora up" he said as he knelt down and picked up the little femme and her teddy bear.

As he carried her to his recharge berth Prowl started to play the music he uploaded as the mellow music started to play he couldn't help thinking about the past and the regrets he had. He sat down and watched the sparkling drift off into recharge and he was transported to another place and time.

_I'm not alone_

_I wish I was_

_Cause then I'd know I was down because_

_I couldn't find a friend around_

_To love me like they do right now_

_They do right now _

Iacon, Cybertron: Before the war

Prowl paced in the med bay waiting room. **Little sister what did you do? **He thought ashe continued to pace.

"Lt. Prowl" a unfamiliar voice jolted him from his thoughts.

" Yes Is my sister alright?" The sentence came out at lot faster then he intended.

" We manged to stop the energon loss and repaired most of the damage to her arms and wrists. The next couple of joors are going to be critical." The nurse said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. " I have a couple of questions to ask you. There SOP in situations like this."

"Sure I can answer any question you might have." He sat down in one of the near by chairs and tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

"Did she have any rivals or competitors that might have done this to her?"

"No she was well liked and she was one of the top law enforcement officers on the planet. Her partner was devastated when she took a leave of absent because of the incident."

"Incident?"

"Her sparkmate Fastback was killed four orns ago. He was trying to apprehend an illegal street fighting ring when he was offlined in the line of duty." His voice cracked " Primus what am I going to tell Star Sapphire. She already lost one parental unit." He said as the tears started to flow.

"Sir I have to ask but could this have been a self inflicted offlineing?"

"I don't know. She was having problems accepting to the fact that her sparkmate was gone but I though that she was getting better. She was going to a therapist and ..." He trailed off. " Can I see her?"

"Of course you can. Follow me"

They walked down the hallway to the intensive care unit. Prowl wasn't prepared for what was in front of him. His emotions overwhelmed him as he slowly walked to the side of the medical berth. His sister his little Fire was in trouble and he couldn't help.

He carefully picked up her hand as he softly said "Firestar I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

He jumped as the pale blue hand weekly squeezed his. Her Prussian blue optics opened as she weekly said "I'm sorry Prowler, I wasn't strong enough. I thought I was but this hurts too much."

"Fire say with me!!" he yelled as the monitors sounded the alarm. The Pit broke loose as the medics and nurses tried to bring her back.

"We're loosing her"

" Charging paddles CLEAR"

"No response Increase the voltage"

" Charging paddles CLEAR"

"No response Call it "

"Time of death 1300 hours"

Prowl felt like someone had riped his spark out and stepped on it. He made a promise to her, no one else would have to go through what she went through He would do his best to make sure that no sparkmate went through that.

AN This story isn't finished not by a long shot. I"m sorry the chapter is so short. My muse decided it was more fun to fight the Decpticons and ran out on me in the middle of the night. **glares at Prowl** Chapter two is in the works so please be patient with me :D


	2. Still trying to find what your missing

I'm so sorry for the late updates on all my stories Real life has bit me in butt and I'm working real hard to get all of my stories updated. A big thank you gos out to my reviewers. :D I wouldn't be writing any thing if it wasn't for you guys . Just a little more sad stuff and some fluffy good stuff in this chapter I promise :D Disclaimer: don't own them. I wish I did though

_I'm dizzy from the shopping mall_

_I searched for the joy but I bought it all_

_It doesn't help the hunger pain_

_And a thirst I'd have to drown first to ever satiate_

_Something's missing_

_And I dont know how to fix it_

_Something's missing_

_And I dont know what it is_

_At all_

The funeral was a small affair. Prowl stood next to the flag draped coffin, holding Star Sapphire's hand as the chaplain started the service.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of the femme named Firestar. She was a loving sister, parental unit and friend. Primus grant her family peace in this time of great sadness. . ."

Prowl sighed as the chaplain continued the service. ** Primus, Why did you take her away from me? **He though as the tears started to fall and He quickly wiped them away. He had to stay strong for Star's sake. She was the only thing that had kept him going and he couldn't loose her too.

"I love you Prowlie."

He glanced down at the young femme. He was surprised those where the first words she had said since he had told her what happened. He could feel her sadness and worry through their bond.

"I love you too Little Star he said as he gently squeezed her hand. He sent her feelings of love and reassurance. The thunder of cannon fire brought him to attention. His left hand was placed above his optic ridge forming a perfect salute. **No emotion bottle it up and deal with it later.** He though as the color guard folded the flag and walked up to them. He couldn't help but smile a little when the lead mech knelt and handed the folded flag to Star. The blue mech snapped to attention and returned Prowls salute and walked away.

"Prowlie I'm hungry." Star said has Prowl bent down to pick her up.

" OK Sweetspark, Moonbeams it is."

"I wan an energon cookie" She said as she wrapped her blue arms around his neck.

"You want an energon cookie?" He couldn't help but smile. "If you eat your meal then I'll buy you a whole dozen." He said as he started walk in the direction of the restaurant. For the first time in a long time Prowl felt that the weight of the world was off of the shoulders.

A/N sorry this is so short guys. I was going to combine it with chapter 3 but it was too confusing to read. Chapter three is almost complete and it should be up shortly


End file.
